Scuffle on Shambhala
An Alliance In the center of the legendary kingdom of Shambhala lies the "Kalapa Castle", a tall structure that towers over the kingdom. It acts as the dwelling place of the Moon King and his court. Sitting on his throne, which was decorated with the furs of a lion beast, was the king, menacing in appearance. His height was incredible, appearing as a deity in the eyes of his followers, who were much smaller than him. “I am glad to have you here, marine. Would you like a glass of our Soma drink?” he asked with a dark voice, sending fear into the slave that stood beside his throne. The slave belonged to the Arka tribe, followers of the defeated Sun King. He rushed to the guest, kneeling and raising a plate above his head which held a large chalice of a purplish liquid. Luci pulled her large, fluffy purple coat closer around herself, attempting to chase away the lingering traces of cold from the outside. She hated winter islands with a passion, but she had been sent on an assignment here. She had cursed the World Government on the entire way here, and would probably still curse them until she left. Luci could warm herself with the power of her Devil Fruit, but the glowing from it often set people on edge, so she stuck with her coat for the moment "Will the drink warm me, your majesty? I'm not used to the low temperatures of these islands and something to drive away the chill would be appreciated right about now." She rubbed her arms slowly, looking around the room at the slaves before her eyes fell back on the Moon King "There's no need to refer to me as 'marine'. Luci will do just fine." The king's eyes narrowed at the marine, a tinge of anger sprouting in the form of a menacing grin. He had outlawed the Arka tribe's use of their unique ability to create warmth and heat, allowing the island to become colder. "Very well. Provide her another fur, slave." he demanded with authority. A slave would then wrap a large lion fur around the woman, ensuring that she was warm. "It is quite cold isn't it?" the slave asked the marine. This would be a wrong move. The king would make eye contact with his adviser who then would order the guards to drag away the slave to the execution chambers, all in five swift seconds. "My apologies for that, 'Luci'. Now, I'd like to discuss what you're really here to discuss: a partnership with the World Government. As I am sure you know, I am in the middle of building a powerful army to rid the world of dark forces, which in your case may be the sea-bandits or "pirates" if you will." he explained simply. "I support the goals of the World Government: jailing those who kill and plunder without a just purpose is necessary for the world to usher into an era of peace. But this "age of pirates" must be put to an end for good. I may have a way to end it." The Okama wrapped the furs securely around her form, casting a look at the slave that was dragged out from the room. Slavery had never been her favorite thing in the world, but what others decided to do with their kingdoms was their business. She wouldn't have to stay here for long, anyway. Luci turned her attention to the king nodded at his words. She had been confused as to why she had been sent here to talk with him, rather than one of the Admirals or higher ranked marine officers to come to this miserably cold island. She supposed she was able to move more freely as a Cipher Pol agent or the others were busy or some other excuse like that. She really just wanted to leave "It can easily be arranged for Shambhala to be brought into the folds of the World Government, maybe even in time for you to attend the next Reverie, since I do believe it's coming up soon." Luci shifted on her feet, heels clicking softly on the floor beneath them "Though this army you speak of is interesting. Can we walk and talk? I'd love to take a tour of your beautiful castle." In truth, sitting still for too long made her uncomfortable. She was a performer, used to moving around freely and animatedly. Inaction drove her insane. The menacing king grinned at the marine's statement, his goal was coming into fruition. He nodded and stood from his large throne, truly showing off his height. His adviser stood at his side leading them throughout the large castle. It was a beautiful palace with jewels and various decor. The castle was a testament of the king's power. An Unwanted Guest On a small ship big enough to accompany about 6 persons was a single young man. His hair flowed to the ground in green locks, his eyes sharp and golden. He had one intention: to explore the mystical kingdom of Shambhala. He pulled close to the shores of the island, dropping an anchor to secure his boat. Two guards approached him with caution with angry expressions. They were bulky men with darkened eyes. "You look like a pirate. We don't allow pirates on this island." they spoke in unison. He smirked. "I hear that this kingdom holds a secret treasure.. and I want it."